defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Kadee X
”Kadee’s Vortex Portals are what fellow Defenders have not seen at all. Whatever those portals lie within are unknown, but it is truly said that soon enough, these portals are deemed to be a huge nuisance and a nightmare to people, draining reality itself over time, and to those people who fail to make it past Kadee’s Vortex Portals remains a mystery to be unanswered. The only way to get around with these portals is through this: The Race against Kadee’s Vortex Portals.” - Xalikur Sir Kadee X is a boss that occurs on Wave 35, after the True Military event on Wave 34. He is the final boss of the game, right before Calamity Mode. ''He is considered the toughest boss in Normal Mode, with his health set to 1,000,000 HP (Increases by the number of players) and his notorious special attacks. He has 3 phases, with the first phase occurring at 80% HP, second phase at 50% HP, and third phase at 25% |-|Classic= As familiar faces return with the addition of new and dangerous foes, Kadee's return shouldn't be much of a surprise. Leading the Noob army, Kadee charges with blind rage and hatred with every swing and thrust of his massive sword. History only repeats itself as Sir Kadee draws breath once more, with the same malicious intents he had all those years ago. He really likes to mess up around and stuff. Statistics Having one of the biggest movesets out of any boss in Normal Mode, Kadee has more than just a few tricks up his sleeves. His face may be revealed, but so is his newfound power. His variety of attacks can push a server to its limits by testing the teamwork of the players, regardless of how many there are. Keeping him away from that Statue is the most important thing players should focus on, no matter the risk. * ''Knockback'' - Kadee will come to halt and perform a specific animation that will create a large radius that deals damage and knocks players back. This radius can also damage the walls and the Statue. * ''Cursed Line - Kadee will summon a line of rings with increasing radius later on that will activate by delay, dealing an explosive damage to anything that's near the radius. * Kadee's Fate - Not to be confused with Kadee's Break, Kadee will spawn rings under everything including players, walls, and the Statue itself, activating on delay and dealing damage to Players and immense damage to Walls and the Statue. This will always target everything regardless. * Kadee's Break - Not to be confused with Kadee's Fate, Kadee will summon a number of rings under every single player by a number of times, dealing damage to each users within its radius. This is also a dangerous move to the Statue if a player stands on the Statue whilst repairing. * Darklust - Kadee will summon dark rings under every player that have a large radius, delaying much later and dealing loads of damage to the user within its radius. The ambience will go pitch black. This is also a dangerous move to the Statue if the user stands on the Statue whilst repairing. * Dark Sinner - Kadee will come to halt and summon a number of Dark Swords in a circular formation that will pierce through and deal damage to players, walls, and the Statue. If a player is going melee against Kadee, the user will instantly die due to a number of Dark Swords spawning in a circular formation. * Boundary Break - Kadee will turn the ambience to pitch black, continuously spawning rings under every player at a faster rate. Upon the ring's activation, projectiles will spawn at random angles that will pierce through and deal damage. Upon Kadee's first phase, his sword will begin to turn neon, granting faster attack rate, higher damage, and using more special attacks. He also grants the moves Kadee's Fate and Kadee's Break. Upon Kadee's second phase (50% HP), he will begin to emit shadow smoke, granting the powers of the ominous darkness and special attacks Darklust ''and ''Dark Sinner. He also attacks faster, deals more damage, and uses more special attacks. Upon Kadee's third and final phase (25% HP), the ambience will change, granting more attack power, higher damage, and more special attack usage. He will also be granted the final move Boundary Break. |-|Delta= With the return of the sword-swinging maniac, Kadee once again serves as the primary antagonist and presumably the leader of the invading Noob army. He has been defeated across many timelines... Some old, some new, this one seems no different from the rest. What makes this time different is the sinister energy that erupts from his sword. Kadee returns yet again, with his minions in tow and a lust for destruction. Vengeance is nigh. Statistics Something about this form of him seems familiar, yet inconceivable... Especially his sword. If he's not slaughtering people up close, he uses the power of Dark Energy Runes to obliterate targets from all sides and all ranges. With that bulky sword and corrupted armor, his speed is as slow as a tank, but that obviously makes him as durable as one. With the power to further boost his health the more players that fight him, time only adds to the amount of difficulties you will face. As the battle progresses, Kadee will enter different phases, allowing his attacks will grow stronger, along with giving him access to more moves the further his phases progress. On his final phase, Kadee's true power will be unleashed, engulfing the map in darkness. He must not win. * Slash'' - ' Kadee slashes players too close to him with his sword, capable of eliminating poorly equipped players trying to melee him improperly or unluckily within his melee range. * 'Cursed Line DX - ' A line of purple circles fly forward in front of Kadee, indicating a warning for players. After a few seconds, a line of runes will blast in front of Kadee, dealing massive damage to players and increase in radius the farther it goes. As his phases progress, Kadee lets off more rune lines in different directions: **3 Lines if he's in Phase 2. **6 Lines if he's in Phase 3. * 'Dark Power Revenge - ' Once Kadee reaches ~50% HP, he will summon a giant black rune that will surround him, before causing a delayed explosion that will immensely damage all targets caught in the vicinity. This attack signifies the next phase shift in the battle. **Half-Bound Vengeance'' - ''' Kadee performs the same attack once he reaches ~25% HP, except this time the rune will be a valiant purple as it warns players of Kadee's oncoming phase shift. Once used, Kadee's full strength will finally be unleashed. * ''Breaker DX'' - ''' Circles rapidly fly out from Kadee and hover under players before runes blast the players, dealing chainable damage that can stack against walls or the Statue if players are near them. The runes can hit other players too, so make sure you don't accidentally cross someone else's path. **(Phase 2) Boundary Break''-''' Breaker DX becomes more powerful as more circles shoot out at players to deal combo damage, and now for every rune that explodes, a spear of dark energy will be shot out. The spears fly in a random direction, piercing walls as they deal damage to any targets. *** (Phase 3) DeluXe Boundary Break'' - ' Even deadlier than Breaker DX. Warning circles shoot out even faster, and Kadee uses even more energy runes, adding up to a total of '''20' energy runes to deal devastating combo damage to all targets, even if players have Shield Potions. These runes also shoot out more dark energy spears that can lead to serious damage. * Fate DX - ''' Warning runes will shoot out from Kadee and target all players, Sentries, and the Statue before eventually letting off a huge blast, instantly killing players and dealing immense damage to walls and the Statue. ** ''(Phase 2) Darklust DX'' - ' A darker version of Fate DX. The ambience will go near to pitch black as pure dark runes target all players, Sentries and the Statue, before exploding and dealing huge damage. This attack is very lethal if multiple players are bunched together by the Statue if they're trying to repair it. ** '(Phase 2) Illusionary - ''' Similar to Fate DX, except this time, green circles will fly out as they target players, Sentries and the Statue. For any targets that are hit, Kadee will lifesteal all damage dealt to heal himself. *(Phase 3, Passive) Vortex Quartex'' - ' - Once Kadee enters Phase 3 after using Half-Bound Vengeance, he will summon 4 Vortex Portals that will revolve around the map, before they eventually start '''draining the Statue's HP.' Once Kadee's health is low enough, not only will the portals become stronger as they drain the Statue's HP even faster, but they will grant Kadee a shield that will protect him from almost all damage. The shield must be destroyed if the players want to defeat Kadee. Tips * The Healing Staff is a vital item during the boss along with Superweapons such as Ferrum's Malum. * The Healing Staff is crucial for its ability, which grants Forcefield to allies within the user's radius for 10 seconds. Despite its long cooldown, it can buy allies time to damage Kadee more before their demise. * Building Walls is an essential factor, distracting Kadee and giving players time to take care of other Noobs, repair the Statue, or focus more on Kadee himself. * It's best to strategize before Wave 35, along with sheer amount of teamwork due to Kadee being an immense boss at the final wave before Calamity Mode. * While repairing the Statue, it is ideal to repair and run around the Statue. Kadee's Break, Kadee's Fate, ''and ''Darklust ''will include targets of players. Standing on the Statue's platform and repairing the statue is not a good idea; as the radius of the ring is closer to the platform, dealing more damage. * Freeze-locking is no longer efficient against Kadee, as if the duration against him upon freezing lasts only half a second * Using Ferrum's Malum, the most viable method is to use ''Buff and Spin. * It is best to lure Kadee away from the Statue as far as possible due to his melee damage dealing immense damage to the Statue. It's also best to be aware of the Statue's health since Kadee's Fate includes targeting the Statue. * At least have one player repairing the Statue and running around the Statue's platform instead of standing on top of it. * At least have one or two players with the Healing Staff along with using its special ability one at a time. * It's best to have multiple users with Ferrum's Malum due to its damage output. * Due to Kadee's increasing melee damage against players by phase, it makes FM users harder to gain Mana and using their Buff ability. * Conserve as much money as possible until Wave 35. Wave 34's True Military event is a great way to gain cash due to its variation. Trivia * Sir Kadee X's theme is Fairydust - Ravitex Remix ** His 2nd phase theme (in Delta Update) is Persona 4: I'll Face Myself.' '' ** His 3rd phase theme (in Delta Update) is '''Liquid Cinema - War Machine. * Sir Kadee X is a remastered and much harder version of 885sdwsdw's DtS Final Boss: Sir Kadee. It shares common characteristics. * Sir Kadee alone is a recognizable final boss in DtS, both original and remastered. * SIr Kadee X is mentioned during Calamity Mode, with a statement saying, "Sir Kadee X's descendants pursues." * Boundary Break's name is inspired from Shesez's series: Boundary Break. Category:Browse Category:Bosses